Moms Against Humanity
by yuri god
Summary: The DWMA and the witches are now living in peace, but a certain stubborn witch just won't stop trying to fight against it and trying to destroy the city, along with her daughter's love life. Mother, is that you? - A sequel to "What Happens in Death City, Stays in Death City." I still have yet to come up with a good title, so please bear with me!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N (PLEASE READ!)** : NICE. I've finally come up with a sequel to my previous Soul Eater fanfic (ID: 8133939, if you'd like to read that terrible piece of work I wrote up a few years back) that I'm motivated to finish, and happy with! This ALSO means that the other fanfic that I have on my old account, "Restoring the Heart," has been scrapped. I'm just going to put it out there right now that this fanfic is FILLED with OCs, and they're not just mine. If you aren't into fanfics that are completely ridden with OCs, you might want to leave now. If you're okay with that, then I'll be more than glad to welcome you to my fanfic!

I've made a lot of changes to Chibi since I'd published WHDCSD, and I've also learned that all witches have some kind of animal theme going on. I've mentioned this along with a few more details in my bio already, and I'd like to apologize for me being so uneducated before writing a Soul Eater fanfic like I'm honestly so genuinely angry at myself for it, HAHAHA, I really wish I could turn back time and fix that.

Also, I had mentioned this in my bio as well, this fanfic will also be filled with jokes between my sister and I. It's okay if you get confused here and there, and it's okay to ask me about what's going on, hahaha! Don't be afraid to. Believe it or not, the title I have for this story on google docs is saved as "eel stings can't melt dank memes" I'm so sorry.

That's all that I've got to ramble on about for now, so I'll let you go on and read my story. Have fun, and please leave friendly feedback! I'm really trying my best to improve as a writer. I do acknowledge that there are many flaws in my writing.

* * *

It'd been a peaceful night out in the city of Death. Chibi was taking a night stroll, unaware of the trouble that would be nearing her any moment; a criminal.

A sigh escaped her pink plump lips as she looked up, staring at the moon that would stare back at her. There'd been blood dripping from it's mouth, meaning there was clearly something going on. She ignored that fact, and continued wandering around the city drowning herself with her thoughts.

It'd been three years since word got out that her love interest, Death the Kid, had been engaged. A lot has happened since then, for example, Kid becoming the new Lord Death, Stein and Marie expecting a baby, Soul becoming a Deathscythe, and so on. Chibi, who was now at age 19, thought back on her first memories of Death City. She'd chuckle, remembering how she and Kid, or should I say Death, first met.

"So much has changed, hasn't it….?" she muttered to herself, her soft smile slowly fading away.

The witch has changed much herself. Her hair had grown longer, and curlier throughout the years. She'd grown quite a bit taller, and put on some weight. Nevertheless, she grew up to be a beautiful witch. She was almost sure her mother, wherever she is causing chaos, would be proud of her if she hadn't been so focused on death and destruction, even if the humans and witches were now living in peace.

 _BANG!_

A loud gunshot echoed. Chibi was startled, looking towards the way the sound came from. She became alert, slowly backing away.

"What was that?" she whispered. Right now would've been a good idea to start running away, but as they say, curiosity killed the cat.

Before she knew it, a suspicious looking man had been thrown into the air and was now flying in her direction. His body just barely missed her. She was lucky she hadn't gotten crushed by them.

Chibi stared at the man in shock, falling onto the ground as she backed away from it. She felt the need to yell, but she knew she wouldn't have to. He was wounded, meaning someone had been fighting or chasing them this entire time. She picked herself back up and patted down her clothes. As calmly as she could, she began walking away, murmuring "I need to get home immediately," underneath her breath.

Just as she was doing so, she was stopped by hearing a familiar voice.

"There's no more running away now," the voice spoke from the shadows.

Did Chibi dare turn around?

After hearing a few clanks, clicks, and footsteps coming from multiple people, she had been noticed.

"Chibi? Is that you?" the voice said. She had no other option that to turn around now, and to her surprise, it had been Death the Kid. Feels kind of nostalgic, doesn't it?

"Ah, Ki-, er, Lord Death," she responded, forcing a smile. The grim reaper had changed much himself. The witch remembered him being in a suit, designed to be symmetrical, with the lines in his hair only stopping halfway around his head. And now there he was, standing in front of her with his father's cloak on, and the Lines of Sanzu finally connected. "It's been awhile, hasn't it? I'm assuming you're doing just fine."

"You could say that I am," he started, approaching the female, "but things have gotten a little rough at home with my fiancee. I decided to take some time away from the mansion and take a stroll out here but I ran into some trouble instead."

"I'm.. sorry to hear about stuff like that. I hope things get better between the two of you soon," she spoke quietly. If we're being honest here, she had hoped Melanie would leave.

"Thank you, I appreciate that. I hope the same as I do care for her, but it doesn't seem like things are going to get better soon. If it gets much more worse than this, then I won't have any other option than to leave her," he explained, looking up at the night sky. "Enough about me, though, what have you been doing?"

"Typical ol' witch things, obviously. Storming out to other cities and causing chaos," she said jokingly, giggling afterwards. "But seriously, I haven't really been doing much. Everything has gotten so peaceful these past three years, it's a bit… crazy."

"I agree. I almost wish that I was still doing all that fighting I did when I was younger. Have you spoken to the others lately? Maka and Black Star and them?"

Chibi shook her head with a slightly disappointed expression on her face.

"I see…"

There was a moment of silence between the two, but it wasn't awkward for either of them. It was actually kind of nice, especially with the atmosphere around them.

Chibi coughed, breaking the silence, standing up from the steps they had both sat upon in the middle of their conversation. "I should probably get going. It was nice speaking to you today, Lord Death," she said with a smile. Kid stood up with her.

"I'll walk you home," he smiled back.

For a moment, Chibi's heart had skipped a beat. Her face began to feel hot as they walked, side by side.

"You still live in the same building, correct?" he asked, making sure he hadn't been going the wrong way. The ravenette nodded.

"We'll be moving sometime soon next week, into a mansion, my father says. He's finally got the money and the job to afford one, and soon he'll be living his dream. I'm proud of him," she spoke softly. Kid chuckled.

"I see. Tell him I said congratulations."

It wasn't long before the two reached Chibi's apartment building. The two stood in front of the entrance, beginning to say their goodbyes.

"It was nice talking to you tonight, Lord Death," Chibi started, looking up into his golden eyes. "I hope we're able to do this again sometime in the near future. Goodnight, Death." She began to take steps away from the male, but was stopped yet again. She felt his hand wrap around her wrist gently, as he pulled her back towards himself.

"Wait, Chibi…" he said quietly. With a finger, he tilted her chin up, staring into her purple eyes passionately as they glistened in the moonlight. Her cheeks became a scarlet red, being remembered of their past relationship.

"L-Lord Death…?" her voice shook. He smiled, leaning towards her and planting a kiss on her lips.

After pulling away, he let go of her, beginning to walk away.

"I'd much prefer it if you went back to calling me Kid, Chibi," he stated while looking back at her. "Goodnight."

Chibi stood in the middle of the street in awe, amazed and confused with what had just happened.

"Yeah," she muttered to herself with a smile on her lips, "I will have a good night."


	2. Chapter 2

"Chiiiiiibi…" Miyu shook her sister as she laid in bed, sleeping peacefully, "Chiiiiiibiiiii…."

The eldest of the sisters in the household groaned as she shifted and turned in bed.

"What do you want, Miyu? It's so early in the morning," she spoke in the most tired voice, shoving her face into her pillow.

"You kind of have a visitor, Chibi…" she whispered, poking at her sister some more. "Look!"

Chibi slowly began to open her eyes, letting out a yawn as she stretched her arms. She looked in the direction her younger sister had been pointing at, which was towards her windowsill. Her eyes widened, she couldn't believe what she'd seen. She began rubbing her eyes to clear her vision, and this was definitely not a dream.

Sitting upon her windowsill with his head leaning against the window was none other than the grim reaper, Death the Kid.

Miyu began giggling as her sister came to realization, walking over to the door.

"I hope you two didn't do anything bad last night or else dad will be getting real angry with you when he gets home later this afternoon, Chibi!" she joked, running out into the hallway and grabbing her bag. "Anyways, I'm off! You two crazy kids don't do anything super bad, okay?!" she shouted, running out the door.

Chibi got up from her bed and walked towards the sleeping death god as quietly as she could, being careful not to wake him up. She sat on the other side of the windowsill, staring at him as he slept. A peaceful smile was drawn onto her lips, letting out a quiet chuckle.

 _I wonder what he's doing here….? I thought I'd seen him walking home last night… Or did he just wait until I fell asleep to sneak in?_

Kid began to move around in his sleep, and slowly woke up. He yawned, and opened his eyes. In front of him was a smiling Chibi, more welcoming than ever.

"Good morning, Kid," she spoke softly.

He had been surprised he didn't wake up to a wave of questions, but of course, he preferred this peaceful morning over that.

"Good morning, Chibi. I hope you don't mind that I'd intruded your home," he responded as he stood up. Chibi kept her eyes on his figure as he began to walk over to her bedroom door.

"It's no big deal. After all, I did come over to Gallows Mansion uninvited the first time I came to Death City for a visit, right?" she chuckled, following him out and walking into the kitchen. "Would you like anything to eat?"

"Ah, sure. Just a slice of bread toasted would be nice," he answered, sitting down on the couch near a window. He looked out of it, watching all the kids on the street walking towards the DWMA. Chibi noticed him observing.

"Remember when we attended the DWMA?" she asked, starting a new conversation as she got breakfast ready, "I miss those times."

"I do as well. I miss my father, also, but it was going to happen sooner or later. Now I must make him proud by filling in his spot."

"If there's anyone you want to talk to about that kind of stuff, I'm always here with open arms, y'know," Chibi said, "My mother's been gone my entire life, basically, and whenever she comes back in, she's only here to cause trouble."

"Speaking of, do you know of her whereabouts?"

"Sad to say no. If I did, I'd be stopping whatever chaos she's causing right now."

"So I see… How are your witch powers doing?"

"They've fully developed, and I have full control over them now. I work best near the sea."

"And why is that?"

"My powers are of the water element."

"Ah…"

The toaster went off, making a 'ding' noise as it flung the toast up. Chibi went over to get it and placed it on a plate, proceeding to serve the toast to Kid.

"Thank you again, Chibi," he said, taking the plate from her. "I should probably take this time to explain myself now, yes?"

"If you'd like to, then go ahead," she poured orange juice into two glasses, one for herself and one for Kid. She set a glass onto the coffee table in front of the couch and sat beside Kid as she began to take sips out of her beverage.

"Once again, I apologize for intruding, and I should have asked you before if I could spend the night. But as you already know, things haven't been going well with Melanie and I back at the mansion. Ever since my father left, she's been acting much more rough and rude towards me, and I'm not very fond of it. It's bad enough that this is an arranged marriage and I don't want to get married to someone whom I have no romantic feelings towards, but now…" he let out an irritated sigh. "I have to deal with this. I just want a break from it all, and I'm trying my best to go through with it in order to make my father happy."

Chibi sat in silence as she finished her orange juice. She then set her empty glass onto the table and thought about what Kid had said, and what kind of advice she should be giving him.

"Don't you think that your father would rather have you do what makes you happy? I mean, I'm sure he's already quite proud of you, being able to take his position and all, becoming the headmaster of the DWMA, taking care of this city… I don't think he'd mind this small change, even if he's the one who arranged it. I say do what makes you happy."

"You've a point there… But it's easier said than done, putting off this marriage I mean. Her family is forcing it on me now, and if I put it off, who knows what'll go wrong."

"Just…" Chibi started, "who is Melanie and what kind of a family does she come from?"

"She's from a wealthy family as well. They were going bankrupt, which is why this marriage became a thing. I really want to leave her, though."

"Then do so. It shouldn't matter how much you have to go through. If it'll make you happy in the end, then do it. I'll be your support till the end, Kid," she spoke in an enthusiastic voice, hoping to brighten up his spirits whilst flashing a smile towards the male. He smiled back, and nodded.

"I'll see what I can do. For the time being, will it be okay for me to stay with you?"

"Of course. You'll have to sleep in Kirsten's old room, though."

"Speaking of Kirsten, where has she been?"

The room fell silent. A gloomy look was painted upon Chibi's face, looking away.

"She disappeared a while ago. She didn't bother saying anything to me, Miyu, Epsie, or my dad. I'm sure even mother has no clue on where she is, and even if she did, she wouldn't care."

"I'm sorry to hear about that."

"It's fine. I hope that one day she'll return to us, hopefully in one piece."

The sounds of the door unlocked could be heard. Chibi looked over at the door, expecting her dad to walk in, but instead, it was Miyu.

"What're you doing home so early?" Chibi questioned her. The braided younger witch looked over at her older sister as she walked towards the fridge.

"I was able to sneak out of class after first period. I forgot my lunch at home, and I'm also not in the mood to be doing anything school related," she responded. "Speaking of, I saw Taura at the DWMA today!"

"Do you have any clue on what she was doing? I know she's doing some volunteer work with helping the NOT classes and such."

"Not sure either, but she doesn't look too different from three years ago. You should stop by, Chibi! I'm sure she'll be looking forward to seeing you." Miyu chugged down the last of whatever milk the household had, and ran back out the door. "Well, see you later again! My friends and I are going to the mall to ditch school today. Pray I see Epsie so she can buy me stuff, heheh."

A sigh escaped the witch's lips. "I wonder if that girl has even chosen who her weapon partner would be, if there ever came a situation where she needed one…"

Kid stood up from the couch, grabbing his dirty dishes and placing them into the sink.

"I suppose we should do the same and wander off into the city ourselves," he said. Chibi agreed to the suggested idea.

"I'll go get dressed first, then we'll go. It seems like a good day for a walk out in the sun."

She walked into the room and shut the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

The 'couple' took a stroll together throughout Death City. Many people who passed by them recognize Death the Kid, and would pay their respects to him, calling him 'Lord Death' and bowing down to him and such. It wasn't really necessary, as all Kid asked for is for them to show their kindness towards them, though it gave him good vibes. A few of the retired meisters had also sensed Chibi's witch soul and this had surprised them, but not enough to start a huge commotion over it.

"Someone seems a little popular," Chibi muttered as she crossed her arms, looking away and pouted.

"You can't get mad at me for that. I'm the son of Lord Death, and now Lord Death himself," he answered, chuckling as a small sweat drop appeared on his forehead.

The two neared the market, another place where they shared a memory. As they walked through it, Chibi remembered she had to do some grocery shopping. They'd run out of fruits, and now milk back at home. She took this time to her advantage.

"Didn't realize our little stroll would include grocery shopping. Do you have enough money to pay for everything?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I do. My dad has money now, remember? Don't let our tiny little apartment fool you, Kid. I'm almost as wealthy as you are," she laughed, picking up a few bunches of grapes and a small container with freshly picked strawberries. The comparison was just a little exaggeration.

"I see. My apologies, Chibi, I didn't mean to come off as rude."

"No worries. I know it's a little weird to get used to. After all, when you first met me, I was just a little runaway witch."

Time went by quickly as they walked around the market for goodies. As soon as they left, Chibi was stuck with carrying a few bags.

"Would you like to stop by at your house to drop those off? I wouldn't want them to be a problem," Kid said, offering to hold a bag or two by motioning his hand. Chibi handed him the heaviest one as she nodded.

"It would be convenient. Maybe I could take a bathroom break while we're at it, too."

They proceeded to do as what was suggested, but as they were walking back, they bumped into someone unpleasant.

A voice, a female one at that, called out loud for Kid as they heard footsteps coming towards them, as if they were running towards him. Kid turned around, and was immediately forced into a hug he didn't want.

"I've been looking ALL over for you! I got so worried when you didn't come home yesterday! Where'd you go?!" she cried, throwing herself onto the grim reaper. He had an expression of disgust, but it was obvious he was trying to hide it. Chibi on the other hand, had already grown irritated.

"I'm doing fine, Melanie," Kid spoke sternly, "There's no reason to worry so much about me, I'm a grim reaper after all."

Melanie let go of Kid, exhaling a sigh from her lips. Her eyes sparkled as she looked over at Kid, and her attention was then caught by Chibi who'd been sitting on the sidelines.

"Ah, Kid, who might this be?" she wondered, walking towards the witch. Chibi scoffed, giving her a cold stare. Melanie had obviously been rejected.

"The name's Chihiro," Chibi uttered, speaking monotonously, continuing to glare at the girl. "I'm his ex girlfriend."

Melanie held onto Kid's arm, whispering to him. "What is she doing here? Don't tell me she's stalking you…"

Kid looked down at her, unamused with her words.

"Excuse her manners, Chibi. This is Melanie, she's a meister just like I am."

"A meister, huh?" Chibi smirked. "So wouldn't that mean you'd be able to sense my soul?"

Melanie took a few moments to realize what Chibi was talking about. After realizing she had the soul of a witch, a terrified look was etched onto her facial features.

"Where's your weapon?" she taunted the young girl.

"Chibi, stop this," Kid spoke, trying to calm Chibi down as her destructive instincts would kick in as soon as she got angry.

It was obvious Melanie was new to this meister thing. She trembled in fear as she sensed Chibi's witch soul, showing her immense power.

The ravenette looked over at Kid, then shifted her gaze over at his fiancee, watching her shaking.

"That's what I had thought," she murmured, beginning to walk away. "I'll let you deal with her yourself, Kid. Drop the bag off at my house whenever you're able to."

She was more angry at the girl's existence than heartbroken after hearing what Kid had told her. News about the girl treating her fiance so terribly had angered her; anything that involved relationships going bad was not a topic to bring around the girl. Especially not after the things she had witnessed between her parents as a child.


	4. Chapter 4

Miyu, as she had announced, went to the mall with her friends rather than continuing her day at school. Her sister never really cared for this kind of stuff, since, after all, Miyu is a witch and becoming a meister wouldn't be all that necessary for her, but she wanted her to have the education just so she knew what to do when the time came.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go stop by the bathroom real quick. You guys can go on without me, just don't have too much fun," she said, standing up from the table they sat at in the food court. Her friends nodded their heads, and watched her leave to go do her business.

A sigh escaped the young witch's mouth as she walked towards the restroom, a pout forming on her facial features. "I wish I didn't have to go to the DWMA. Just because both Chibi and Kirsten went doesn't mean I should have to go… I thought this was an optional thing for me!"she complained, crossing her arms as she made her way into the bathroom.

After doing her business in a stall, she walked out to go over to the sink and wash her hands, practicing good hygiene like a normal person should. To her surprise, she spotted her older half-sister, Epsie, doing her makeup in the same bathroom she'd walked into.

"Epsie?!" Miyu shouted in joy, looking over at her sister.

"Ah, Miyucchi. I didn't think I'd run into you here," she finished applying her lipstick and looked at the younger one in both surprise and happiness. "Is Chicchi with you here? I haven't seen you two in a while, you know!"

Miyu shook her head in response. "She's out on a little date with Kid, even though I know she won't admit it. Can you believe she's still head over heels for an ENGAGED man? I think it's funny! What a rebel!"

"I heard about that, yes, from Blair! I didn't think this much would happen in such a timespan either. Word has it that Kid's not even into the gal, poor girl. She should've tried some other spoiled rich kid, tsk tsk tsk," Epsie added. "Well, since I'm here, why don't we go out and buy some stuff? I've got a lot of cash to blow right now."

Miyu's eyes sparkled. She knew exactly what she wanted. "Yes! Let's go!"

Of course, they didn't exactly go out to buy something Miyu wanted first. Epsie always put Chibi as her first priority, knowing how many ups and downs, sideways and diagonals they've had in their relationship.

"C'monnnnn, Epsie! We've already spent so much time looking for something for Chibi!" Miyu complained even more.

"Miyucchi, it's only been ten minutes."

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN."

"You've got to learn how to be patient, y'know."

"I JUST WANT MY STUFF NOW I'VE NO TIME TO WAIT LIKE THIS."

"Go sit down."

"NO."

"Why?"

"I NEED THE STUFF."

"You sound like a drug addict."

"I AM."

Epsie stared at Miyu, then rolled her eyes and continued to look for clothes for Chibi. Miyu screamed internally.

After five whole _devastating_ minutes in the clothing store, Epsie had finally picked something out, and they left to go buy something, whatever it was Miyu wanted.

"That really rustled my jimmies, Epsie," Miyu pouted, "I almost spilled my spaghetti."

"Oh quit it, you. You're completely over exaggerating," Epsie said.

Miyu dragged Epsie into an electronics store, and as they walked in, Miyu would begin to light up.

"My friends have been talking about webcomics and stuff like that, y'know, Epsie! So I thought…" Miyu looked over at her eldest sister, making puppy-dog eyes at her while pointing over at a laptop. "Could you please get me one?"

Epsie stared at her younger sister, then began laughing. She made it seem as if Epsie were hard to break through to. "Of course. Like I said, Miyucchi, I've got lots of cash on me today."

So, in the end, Miyu did end up getting what she wanted without having to die while waiting for it. Epsie had escorted Miyu home, and Miyu was so excited over her new laptop she didn't realize she had ditched her friends back at the mall.

"Shit…" she muttered to herself.

"Hm? What's wrong? Your apartment building is right over there you know, so if you're getting impatient again, it wouldn't make any sense."

"It's not that. It's just that today I'd ditched school to hang out with my friends at the mall and I just noticed I ditched my friends. Oh well, I don't think they'll mind. After all, I did say they could go on without me." After speaking, Miyu became lost into thought.

"Tell Chicchi I said hello, I've got a man waiting for me and I wouldn't want to keep him waiting any longer, okay? I'll be sure to visit as soon as I can," Epsie smiled, waving goodbye to Miyu as she walked away. Miyu nodded as she waved back at her sister, entering the building and walking straight to her family's apartment door.

"This is it, Miyu," she spoke to herself. "I can finally surf the web!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Chibi, Kid's waiting for you at the door," Miyu opened the door to Chibi's room to pass on a little message. Chibi looked up from her sketchbook, blinking a few times before processing what her sister had just told her. The witch got up and set her items down on the bed, walking to the front door.

"Yes, Kid?" Chibi peeped her head out the door, setting her gaze upon the death god. He handed her the bag he had offered to carry for her, along with a drink he just recently bought from Deathbucks.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier. I wasn't expecting my fiancee to show up at a time like that," he spoke in a soft voice. Chibi smiled, taking a quick sip of the cold drink.

"It's fine. I'm sorry I let my anger get out of hand. If you hadn't told me to quit it sooner, I might've ended up flooding the whole city," she spoke. She then opened the door wide enough to let Kid inside. "You still planning to stay here?"

Kid nodded his head, as he walked into her apartment. "I'm assuming your father knows of the situation?"

"I had already explained to him what was going on. He says he's fine with it, since you took care of me when I had no place to stay. Think of it as a thank you gift, I guess," Chibi chuckled. "I should go get Kirsten's old room set up for you."

"No need to worry about that," Kid stopped Chibi in her tracks. "I can handle this myself. You've already done enough for me, Chibi. I don't wish to inconvenience you any longer."

"Kid…" she stared at the grim reaper as he walked to her younger sister's old room.

"It's fine, it's fine. Don't worry about me."

Miyu had overheard the conversation, and decided to pop her head out of her room. "I'm surprised you aren't letting him stay in _your_ room _with_ you, Chibs! I was totally expecting it and everything! Epsie even bought a little something for you, it would have come in handy if it happened!"

"Shut up, Miyu. Go back to being the typical teenager you are and stay on your laptop," Chibi pouted, walking into her room and shutting the door behind her in order to avoid anymore chit chat with the troublemaker of the family.

Miyu pouted, disappearing back into the shadows that is her room. "Fine then…"

Before going to bed, Chibi walked into the room Kid was staying in to check up on him. She wanted to make sure he felt at home. She knocked the door before opening it, not wanting to invade his privacy.

"Is there anything you want before going to bed?" Chibi questioned, poking her head through the door.

Kid had already been laying in bed, reading a book. He sat up just as he saw the female and put the book down. "No, not really. But I would like to have a small conversation with you before you sleep."

She sat down on the bed beside the grim reaper, looking at him with eager eyes waiting for him to start talking about whatever he wanted to.

"So I told Melanie about what I'd been thinking about, and what has been going on. She… didn't take it very well, of course. I told her she can stay at the mansion until her parents came to pick her up, but it seems she doesn't want to leave. I called Liz and Patti for help, but it doesn't look like they'll be coming to help anytime soon. They're out on vacation in Brooklyn, they wanted to see how it's been in the city where they grew up on the streets now that everything's changed for them." A sigh escaped his lips. "I'm sorry. I know this is really inconvenient for you, especially at a time like this where your family plans on moving soon. I wish I had said no to the arrangement before." Kid looked down at his hands, staring at the two silver rings shaped into skeletons, each placed on his ring fingers.

"I told you already, Kid, it's okay. It's a thank you gift, I'm sure I was more work than you are."

"No, Chibi, I can't forgive myself."

"Why?"

Kid looked at the girl straight in the eye before speaking another word.

"Because I left you with no notice."

The room fell silent. Chibi didn't have a response for something like this. She avoided eye contact with him. He placed his hand on top of her's.

"I didn't want this to happen. I never wanted it to. I didn't want to agree to it, but for the sake of my father, I did. And now so many things have gone wrong, when it all could have been simple. I'm sorry. I know I hurt you. You just don't want to say anything."

"You've always been such an idiot, you know. Ever since the first time I met you," she chuckled in response. "This is all so silly, you shouldn't have to be apologizing to me this much. If anything, I should be the one apologizing to you. Maybe this marriage would have gone through without any trouble if I'd just stayed away from this city. Maybe you eventually would have fallen in love with her."

"You and I both know that isn't true. You're lying to yourself right in front of me," he spoke sternly, trying to keep eye contact with her even though she kept looking away.

"Yeah. You're right," her voice began to quiet down. It was as if tears began to swell in her eyes while she was hiding her face from him. "Maybe I've just been trying to run away from reality for too long."

"You know, Chihiro…" Kid started, "I still have feelings fo-"

The sound of rocks being thrown at a window was suddenly heard. Chibi, being the curious child that she is, stood up from the bed and quickly ran over to check what was happening. Kid followed as well.

"Is that…?" Chibi squinted her eyes, opening the window in order to peep out. She noticed that flaming red hair anywhere.

"Yo, Chihiro!" Taura shouted from down below, waving her arms at Chibi, "It's been awhile since I've seen that pretty face of yours, y'know!" she winked at her friend, throwing a thumbs up. "How about a little reunion? Her weapon misses her meister! Yesenia's throwing a party at her-"

The fiery redhead stopped in the middle of her sentence, just now realizing the grim reaper behind her.

"Oh."

Taura blinked a few times, and awkwardly began to walk away from the scene.

"I see I've interrupted something that I wasn't trying to. I'll come back another time, o-okay? HAVEFUNUSEPROTECTION!"

Chibi and Kid both blinked a couple of times in silence, stared at each other, and finally came to realization on what Taura had meant. Chibi, of course, reacted by letting out a loud scream. Her father burst into the room with wide eyes.

"I-..." Kid said, looking down at Chibi who had fallen over while she had screamed, then looking over at Chibi's father who seemed to be giving him the stare. Chibi laughed nervously, trying to play it all off.

"Don't worry, dad. Kid wasn't doing anything. I just saw a bug and freaked out, that's all," she tried to make the cover-up as simple as possible.

Chibi's father stared at her, and then Kid, then back at her, and then Kid, then slowly closed the door and left. The two released a sigh of relief.

"I suppose we both should go rest now," Chibi suggested, picking herself up from the floor and dusting her nightgown off from any dirt that might have gotten onto her. She began walking towards the door.

"Chibi-..." Kid cut himself off, thinking she'd been doing this on purpose because she wasn't ready to come true to her feelings yet. He got back into bed and let her be.

Before exiting the room, Chibi stood still at the doorway in silence, waiting for Kid to get settled in bed.

"Hey," she started, looking back at him. He looked up at her with curious eyes. "I still feel the same way." She smiled, leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Kid laid in bed, realizing what Chibi had said. A smile made its way onto his face.

The two had a good night's sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Miyu woke up this morning in much better mood than usual mornings. The obvious cause of this was because of the new laptop her sister, Epsie, had bought her the other day. Because of this, she was now able to read these fancy little webcomics her friends at school would be talking about. The entire house was silent; Kid and Chibi seemed to still be asleep. A sigh escaped Miyu's mouth as she walked over to the fridge, grabbing an apple and quickly rinsing it in the sink. She then took a bite into it, a loud satisfying crunch being heard as her teeth pierced through the apple.

"Eh, I'll come back during lunch time for lunch," she spoke to herself while looking at the clock, noticing she had almost no more time left to get ready.

The young witch threw on a pair of shoes and walked out the door and ran down the stairs, out the main entrance to their building. She saw her friends up ahead on the street, and by instinct, she ran up to them and caught up with them.

"Yo! Good morning," she said enthusiastically, excited to break the news about her new laptop to them.

"Hey, Miyu," Fay said, looking at her and then staring at the apple in her mouth. "No time for an actual breakfast again?"

"When does she ever have time for anything in the morning?" Shiro scoffed, looking away. Miyu glared at the white-headed nerd friend of her's, letting out a "Hmph!"

"Anyway, I just wanted to say my sister finally decided to get me a laptop," Miyu changed the subject. Her friends looked at her in excitement.

"Have you looked at the webcomics we've been talking about? They're a really good read, you know," Fay smiled at her.

"You know what's a really good one I just discovered?" Shiro started. "Scarfs."

"I see. So should I start reading that as soon as I get home, or is another one of your shit taste series?" Miyu said jokingly.

"It's not shitty!" Shiro argued. Miyu and Fay laughed.

Class had started. Miyu had been placed in Class Crescent Moon, which just so happened to be the same class Chibi was put in when she first visited the city. This was also the class of Maka, Soul, Black Star, and the rest of the gang. Today was another boring lecture being held by Stein, talking about dissections and stuff when it really wasn't a necessary topic.

Miyu set her head down on her table, letting out an impatient sigh. From across the room, she could see and hear a small group of girls conversing.

Bratty rich kids, it seemed like.

She decided to focus in on them and listen in on their conversation.

Before she knew it, she heard Chibi's name coming out of one of their mouths. It was both strange and somewhat irritating.

 _Wait…._ Miyu thought, _could one of these girls be… Kid's fiancee?_

After thinking about that possibility, Miyu could not stop the urge of wanting to scream out loud. She tried her absolute best to hold herself back, to keep herself from walking up there and punching all of those girls in the face with her big buff manliness.

"I heard someone's seen Kid walking into her apartment building. Rumor has it he's staying over there," Melanie stated to her friends. "Hmph. Whatever. He's totally missing out. He's ditched a diamond like me for filthy trash, a witch."

Hearing such slander like this made Miyu's blood boil. She stood up and slammed her hands onto the desk, disrupting the whole entire class.

"Miyu, is there something that you'd like to share?" Stein said, looking up at the girl whilst in the middle of dissecting a rare species.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," she replied, giving Melanie a cold glare from across the room. The brunette felt the stare, and began trembling again. "Just wanted a few people to shut their mouths before I did it for them is all. Now if you may excuse me," Miyu started, "I'm going to the bathroom."

She did as she said she would, and as she walked out the door, the class' lecture would continue.

Miyu walked into the bathroom and placed her hands on the sink, looking at herself intensely in the mirror. A frown was on her face. She definitely wasn't going to let someone badmouth her sister like that without anything happening to them. Of course not. The Yamazakis had a special bond.

"Girls like that give me a headache," Miyu said to herself, turning the sink on and splashing water onto her face. Moments after she'd dried herself, guess who decided to walk into the bathroom as well?

Melanie.

As Miyu walked out of the bathroom, she bumped into her on purpose. Melanie looked over at Miyu and finally had the balls to raise her voice.

"What the hell is your problem?!" she shouted, trying her best to stand her ground. It wasn't going to work like that. Not around a witch.

Miyu looked down at the girl with terrifyingly wide eyes, speaking in a low voice. "My problem is that snooty brats like you exist. My problem is that you think a grim reaper, someone who is high above your caliber, deserves to be with a _bitch_ like you."

And with those words, Miyu stormed out of the girl's bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Whilst Miyu had an unnecessarily heated day at school, it was a busy day in the Yamazaki household. Today was the day they'd start packing up everything in the apartment and cleaning it out.

"Sorry you had to get caught up in this mess, Kid," Chibi said sheepishly, setting down a box on top of another. She then wiped the sweat off her forehead, and took off the handkerchief she had wrapped around her head.

"It's fine. Helping out in a situation like this is the least that I can do," Kid responded. He'd just finished placing fragiles in a box as he said so. The two plopped onto the ground, taking a quick break.

"I wonder how Miyu's doing right now. She should be coming home anytime soon," she said, looking at the clock. She envied her sister at this moment. She didn't have to go through the sweat and tears she and Kid had gone through the entire day.

The door busted open just moments Chibi had mentioned her younger sister, Miyu. She came stomping into the apartment, still angry with the events that happened earlier today. She sat on the ground across the couple.

"Wanna know what happened today?" she spoke angrily with a frown on her face. Both Chibi and Kid stared at her with curious faces, waiting for her to go on with her story.

"I figured out that Lemony girl, whatsherface, whoever Kid's fiancee is, is in the same class as me. Same class as me! And I overheard her and her little squad of brats talking about Chibi terribly. I wanted to light them all on fire at the same time."

"Talking terribly about Chibi? What kinds of things were they saying?" Kid asked, concerned.

"Melanie talked about how she's filthy trash or something like that. I bumped into her in the girl's bathroom earlier today after that and I told her off! I hope Epsie does the same when she sees that little bitch around."

Even though she should be feeling insulted and offended at this moment, Chibi couldn't help but laugh. "What a pathetic little girl. To think she can badmouth a witch like that without any consequences." She cracked her knuckles, the corners of her lips lifted up into a smirk. "I wanna see her keep talking."

"Chibi. Let's not get too violent here. If things get out of hand, you might accidentally end up destroying the whole entire city. I don't want that happening," Kid said, placing his hand on her lap, hopefully calming her down just a bit. She sighed.

"Fine."

"We'll figure out a way to end this without any violence, okay? So for now, just please stay calm. I don't want anything bad happening to you."

Chibi crossed her arms and looked away, beginning to pout.

"Hey, isn't there some kind of a torture room in the DWMA?" Miyu began to smirk, "There have been lots of rumors about it at school lately. Maybe I can befriend her and lock her in there!"

"Miyu, no," Kid said. Miyu had a disappointed look on her face after getting her idea rejected.

Chibi stood up, placing her hands on her hips. "Well, we should probably get back to work. And Miyu, you should probably go change out of your clothes and help us. The movers are going to be here first thing tomorrow morning, so I think you'll be able to skip a few hours of school."

Miyu threw her fist in the air while accompanied with a victorious "YES!"

A chuckle escaped Chibi's lips as she began walking into Kirsten's room. "Yo, Kid, could you help me move this box?" she said, motioning him with her hand to follow her, "It's a bit too heavy for me to pick up alone."

Kid stood up from the floor and did as she asked. "Of course."

Just as Chibi walked into the room, she felt a weird sensation. It was a mix of a good feeling, and a bad feeling. It gave her the chills, and caused her to stop in her tracks. She held onto the door frame, trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Chibi, are you okay?" Kid asked, placing his hands gently onto her shoulders. Chibi nodded.

"I'm fine. I just had this really weird feeling is all," she answered, placing a hand on her head to make sure she hadn't caught a fever.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should go rest more. I'll finish this place up," he insisted.

"Yeah, thanks Kid."

Chibi, though she remained calm on the outside, began to panic. Her heart felt like it was going to burst right through her chest. She had hoped nothing terrible would actually happen, but she knew that was useless. The most she could do now was to prepare herself for anything.


	8. Chapter 8

"Alright, and that should be everything," Antonio, Chibi's father, said to the moving men after loading the last box into the truck. He turned to face his two girls, and Kid. "Well, I guess we should all get into the car now, huh?" He walked towards his vehicle and unlocked it. Rather than sitting in the passenger's seat beside her father, Chibi sat in the back and switched places with Miyu. The only reason for this was because she wanted to sit with Kid, of course.

"Hey dad," she started, looking over at him, "Would it be okay with you if you at least placed my bed down in the room I want? I'm afraid that I'm not feeling well today, and would like to rest before I catch some kind of a sickness."

"Of course sweetheart," he responded as he started the car. "That means little Lord Death here will have to do twice as much work." Antonio turned his head, making eye contact with the grim reaper. "Are you up for that?"

"Indeed I am, I am a grim reaper after all. This task shouldn't be too hard for me. I must pay you back for giving me a place to stay as I settle things with my fiancee after all," he answered. A quiet "heh" left Antonio's lips as he began to drive away from the apartment building and to where their next household would be.

After everything had been situated and the box were all unloaded, what had been a bright sunny day became a day filled with storm clouds and gloom. The rain made everyone felt more bummed than they should be.

"Chibi's so lucky she's resting through all of this," Miyu said. "This rain is making me feel really weak and lazy. It's no good for a phoenix witch like me!" she cried out loud. Kid looked over at her as she walked up the steps carrying two moderately sized boxes.

"If you keep complaining like that rather than focusing on taking care of your things you'll end up tripping up the stairs and causing a bigger mess than we need, you know," he said sternly. Miyu looked over at him from the top at the staircase with a pout.

"Whatever, Kid! You're so lucky you're with my sister, or else I would have burned you at the witches stake!" The young girl was obviously joking, but her facial expression and tone of voice made it seem as if she were being serious. Kid laughed it off.

"Hey, Kid," Antonio called out from the kitchen, "I know it's pretty bad out there right now, but do you mind stopping by at the market to buy a few things? I didn't realize we'd run out of food. We just need enough to have dinner tonight."

Kid placed a box he had picked up carefully back onto the ground, blinking a few times as he nodded his head. "Do you have anything specific that you'd like for me to buy?"

"I was thinking maybe some meat, pasta, and vegetables would be good. We already have cabbage so if you plan on picking some up then don't bother. I want us to have a feast in order to celebrate our new home."

Kid nodded his head, taking mental note of what he had just listed off. "Alright then, I'll be on my way now."

Kid threw on his cloak which had a hood on it in order to protect himself from the rain. After stepping outside of the mansion, he held his hand out and summoned Beelzebub, a green skateboard of his. This would make the trip much quicker than it needed to be.

As soon as he got to the market, it was quite a surprise for him to see some people out buying food even though it had been storming so terribly. I guess there were people out there who just enjoyed the rain much more than the sun.

While Kid was in the vegetables section. he had bumped into a woman who had a child with her. The small child was holding her hand and had a robe with a hood that casted a shadow over her face.

"Ah, my apologies," the woman said sweetly, bowing down slightly as he recognized his face. "I wasn't looking where I was going, Lord Death."

The woman wore a robe that matched her daughter's, but rather than having the hood on, she held an umbrella. It was big enough to just barely fit the child underneath it and protect her from the rain. The woman had perfect pale skin, and pink eyes that shone brightly even in cloudy weather. She was a ravenette who had styled her hair in a side ponytail. She seemed a bit too young to be dragging a child along with her.

"No worries," Kid responded, "It's not a big deal. It happens to everyone."

The child looked up at her mother and it seemed as if she began tugging on her. The mother looked down and stared at her with a stern face. The two walked away afterwards.

 _That was… Kind of odd_ , Kid thought. He brushed it off and went about his business.

Though he didn't see her face, the child seemed familiar to him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chihiro had woken up from her nap just in time for the dinner her father had prepared. She was slightly disappointed with herself, though, as she was one who would always help when it came to preparing food. Her father and her were partners when it came to cooking.

Chibi walked down the staircase and made her way to the kitchen, sniffing the room and picking up the smells of a sweet juicy aroma.

"Hey, hey, look! The sleepy head's up," Miyu announced, sitting down at the dining table. All eyes were now on Chibi.

"Good to see you're doing just fine," Antonio spoke, putting his attention back onto the food after saying so.

"I mean, it wasn't that serious dad. I just didn't feel good was all," she responded, taking a seat as well, next to Kid of course.

"Did you hear that Epsie will be joining us for dinner?" Miyu asked.

"She is? Well, I'll be expecting housewarming presents then. It's just like her to do something like that… I'm glad she plans on joining us even when it's storming terribly outside," she chuckled.

"I hadn't noticed until now. She's always bringing you guys gifts," Kid said, "But where does she get all of her money from if she never stays in one place?"

Chibi and Miyu looked at each other, then burst out in laughter.

"Hey, that was a serious question…" he said.

"You'll figure it out someday, Kid," Chibi said.

"Rumor has it that she's at Chupa Cabra's during happy hour," Miyu added with a devious look on her face. Kid looked at her in slight disgust.

Although Antonio was busy minding his own business, he had overheard of this, and cringed himself.

Moments after they had spoken of Epsie, there had been a knock on the door.

"Speak of the devil," Chibi said, getting up to open it.

There, their eldest half-sister stood, bags filled with presents in her hand,

"Yoooooooo!" she shouted, "Is everyone ready to party now that I'm here?" Epsie said, walking in, flashing a peace sign.

"I see you survived the stormy weather," Miyu pointed out, "You're one brave cat."

"It was quite a struggle, really," Epsie said as she took off her heels and placed her bags of presents by the door. "Even poor Blair couldn't survived it! She stayed home as soon as the clouds came in. Luckily I'm a kitty with a love for water."

"You're just saying that," Chibi responded as she took a seat.

"Okay, well, maybe I'm over exaggerating. But hey, let's focus on the main thing~! Congrats on the mansion, dad!" she shouted, sitting down along with the rest of the family while looking over at Antonio who had just finished his last dish.

"Thank you, Epsie. And thank you again for joining us for dinner tonight," he said. He began placing the meals onto the dining table and watched as everyone's mouths began to water.

"YES, FOOD," Miyu said as she began attacking the stuffed potatoes and steak. "MY FOOD NOW."

After the dinner, everyone sat on the couch and turned on the TV to watch a few movies that they owned. Of course, it was of Chibi's choice, and she loved horror movies, so the entire family had to sit through a few slasher films.

"I DON'T LIKE IT," Miyu cried, covering her eyes with her hands as she tried to squeeze herself behind Epsie. Epsie pushed her away.

"Stop being a big baby, it's just a movie!" she shouted at her. Her words didn't stop Miyu from closing her eyes and whimpering, though.

"The tension at this scene is going to drive me nuts," Kid said, "And what is with the antagonist? He is completely asymmetrical! This is a disaster of a movie! Why would you create such a filthy thing?"

"Shut up, Kid! We're getting to the good part," Chibi shushed everyone in the room as she leaned closer, looking at the TV with wide eyes. It was as if the movie had her hypnotized.

Before the film was able to reach it's climax, the program had been interrupted by breaking news. Everyone let out a loud grunt of disappointment and anger. Chibi got up to go to the kitchen and grab a few snacks.

"Hold on, hold on, hold on," Epsie said out loud. "Isn't that… right outside of Death City?"

Chihiro perked up, and quickly ran back out to the living room. "What's going on?" she asked worriedly.

"There's some kind of huge fire going on out there and apparently it was caused by some kind of thunderbolt, which is kind of weird. I don't think nature had been the cause of that…"

Just as Epsie had finished her thought, the camera had been aimed at a woman floating up in the air, a witch it seemed. The cameraman was too far to show details, but it was clear that she was holding a child hostage. Chibi's eyes widened.

"You're kidding me…" she thought out loud.

Before more details were given to them by the news reporter, she dashed out of the mansion. She looked left and right, concerned for her life, concerned for near by citizens, concerned for the city. She knew that weird feeling she had wasn't just a weird feeling. It was a warning signal.

 _Chihiro, Chihiro, wherever could you be?_

A voice echoed inside of Chibi's head. It gave her an instant headache.

Chibi placed her hands on her ears as if she were trying to cover them and began shouting in pain. Kid had heard her and immediately went outside to check on her.

"Chibi!" he shouted, trying to calm her down, "Chibi! Chibi! What's wrong?!"

"She's here," she said softly, beginning to tremble in panic, "She's here."

"Who is here? Who are you talking about?!"

Chibi stood back up, trying to hold herself together. He knew this was going to be bad.

"My mother. She's reappeared," she muttered underneath her breath. Before Kid could say anything back to her. Chibi flew up into the air, and dashed away. Both Miyu and Epsie had gotten up and stuck their heads out the door too late.

"What's wrong with Chicchi?" Epsie asked worriedly. Kid looked at Chibi's two sisters and spoke in a serious tone of voice.

"Liliana's made a miraculous comeback, it seems."

Miyu's eyes widened of both anger and fear. A frown was painted upon her face a second afterwards.

"We need to catch up to Chibi right now," she demanded. "She can't fight mother on her own."

"But it's raining. Doesn't she do well with water?" Epsie asked, her ears perking up.

"She may do well with water but our mother does better," she answered her. "Kid, whip out that skateboard of yours right now. We need to hurry."

Kid nodded his head and summoned Beelzebub.

 _POOF!_

A small blue cloud of smoke appeared, revealing Epsie in her cat form.

"I want to go to. I may be able to help!" she said, jumping onto the front of the skateboard gracefully. Miyu jumped on top of Kid's back, forcing him to give her a piggyback ride while operating his skateboard.

"It's showtime!" Miyu grinned as the adrenaline spread through her veins.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N** : This seemed better in my head.

* * *

At the site where Liliana Eel, the not-so-proud mother of Chibi, Miyu, and Kirsten, had begun her chaos, Chibi had finally showed up, just like she had planned. A smirk etched across her face as she landed on the ground.

"It's good to see that my precious Chihiro has grown so much," she said, observing the girl. She walking around her in a circle, looking at her at every angle. "Your witch form is a bit revealing though, don't you think?"

"Don't call me Chihiro while we're out on a battlefield like this, Liliana," she said sternly, raising her voice. "You're one to talk. Your dress reveals your entire back," she retorted.

"Ah, that's right. My little Chibi, who takes after her mother in terms of power," she snickered.

"Enough with the jokes, Liliana," Chibi started, staring at her mother with cold eyes. "Where's the kid and what does she have to do with any of this mess you've started?"

"She has everything to do with this mess, Chihiro. Do you think I was able to start that fire myself? I'm only helping another one of my precious daughters awaken her powers."

Chihiro couldn't believe what she had been hearing.

"You're lying," she denied her facts.

"Ohoho, you could say that all you want, but I'm not."

The small child appeared from behind Liliana, her face stayed hidden underneath her robe.

"Well?" Liliana said, "Would you like to reintroduce yourself? It seems your dearest sister has forgotten you."

The child slowly took her hood off and unbuttoned her robe, throwing it to the side. She looked at Chibi with blank blue eyes; it was almost like she had been under some sort of spell. Her hair was brown, fixed up into a ponytail, and her bangs were styled to the side. Chibi's eyes widened the moment the robe came off.

"K-... Kirsten?" she uttered in disbelief. She became less tense and had slightly calmed down.

"I'm sorry, sissy," Kirsten responded in the sweetest, most innocent tone of voice. Chibi fell to her knees, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. Liliana stood at the scene and began to laugh.

"Kirsten's a special kind of witch, you know? To awaken her powers at such a young age, I'm quite proud of her. She might just end up more powerful than you, Chihiro!"

"How could you do this to her?" Chibi asked in a quiet voice.

"Is that really a questions you should be asking me of all people? HAHAHA!"

Kid, Epsie, and Miyu all arrived just before anything happened to Chibi. As soon as they did, Kid hopped off of Beelzebub and ran over to Chibi, making sure she was okay. Miyu looked over at the girl standing in front of her older sister and could not believe her eyes. She and Epsie looked at each other, exchanging looks.

"Miyu, Epsie," Kirsten spoke. She lightened up, but only for a bit. She knew she wasn't here for a family reunion.

"Kirsten, what are you doing with her?!" Miyu shouted as she clenched her hands into fists. Fire began surrounding them.

Kirsten didn't bother answering Miyu's question. She stood there and smiled, but also began crying. It seemed that she was a mix of many different emotions at the minute.

"Now that the whole family's here," Liliana started, approaching Kirsten, "why don't you start doing your job, Kirsten?"

The young girl nodded. She set her gaze upon Chibi, who seemed to be off guard at the minute. She held out both of her hands and aimed them towards her older sister, shooting out two large bolts of electricity, tinted red. Just before the bolts were able to hurt Chibi in any way, Epsie had just enough time to bring up a barrier shaped like a seashell to protect her sister. After the dust clouds had cleared up, Liliana was disappointed to see the girl unharmed.

Chibi stood up and was now emotionally stable thanks to the help of Kid comforting her. As she wiped the last tear away she stood her ground and got into her fighting stance.

"I'm sorry, Kirsten," she muttered, before clenching her teeth. "But if it's a fight she wants, then a fight she will get. I won't be holding back."

The seahorse witch stomped her foot into a nearby puddle, and with the work of her magic, she was able to manipulate the water that splashed into a small sphere, aiming it at her youngest sister and then shooting it at a high speed. Right after that spell, she would fly into the air, collecting the rain that had fallen onto the battlefield and manipulating their shape one more, this time sending lance-like objects towards her sister. To finish off her chain of attacks she would clasp her hands together and made it so that her fingers looked like a gun. Before her, a cannon made out of the rainfall formed in the shape of a seahorse's head and snout. Chibi then called out, "Tatsunoutoshigo cannon!" before it proceeded to shoot out pressurized, scalding hot water.

"Chibi, don't you think you're being a bit too rough?!" Epsie called out from below worriedly. Chibi looked down at her sister with a frown on her face as she grit her teeth.

"It's either two people injured or this entire city destroyed, Epsie! Which sounds like the better outcome to you?!"

"But she's your younger sister!"

"That doesn't matter anymore. It's obvious whose side she's on," Chibi argued. Epsie was speechless.

While Chibi was preoccupied with speaking to Epsie, she hadn't realized that Kirsten had dodged her moves and was now right in front of her preparing to attack. The eldest of the witch sisters let out a gasp, and was able to form a bubble acting as a shield to protect herself before Kirsten was able to strike.

"Pay attention!" Miyu shouted from below.

"I'd pay much more attention if you guys would just SHUT UP."

Miyu shook her head and finally decided to jump in on the action, though the weather was not on her side today. The braided witch took aim at her younger sister, then raised her hands high up. This spell caused a large spiral of blue flames to sprout from the ground.

Unlike Chibi, her attack had been successful.

The youngest was severely burned on her two legs and had quickly fallen onto the ground. Chihiro, on the other hand, landed safely.

"SCORE!" Miyu said, jumping in joy. Chibi stared at her, then rolled her eyes.

"Tch, all that training and you're still useless," Liliana uttered, looking down at the injured Kirsten in disgust. While in the middle of speaking her words, Chibi was able to conjure up a fairly large wave and sent it her way. Not only did it put out the blazing fire the two destructive witches had caused, but it was able to suffocate and distract them for a short amount of time. Chibi turned to Epsie and Kid.

"I think it would be best if you two just left and called for help while we took care of this," she spoke in a serious tone of voice, which was a rare sight.

"I can't let you do that. What'll happen if the two of you get hurt?" Kid had insisted on staying. Chihiro shook her head.

"No good. We're witches, we'll be fine."

"You're all irritating little brats, you know…" Liliana sneered, picking herself back up. She was soaking and ANGRY. Liliana picked Kirsten up by the collar of her clothing, causing the child to struggle. "Especially you," she added, "maybe you wouldn't be going through this kind of pain if you had just dodged the attack, useless brat." She then threw her onto the ground.

"You're a terrible excuse of a mother," Epsie said, marching towards Liliana. Liliana, of course, just brushed her off.

"Out of my sight. You're nothing but a monster," she retorted. She then held her hand out towards Epsie and shot a bolt of lightning at the ground right before her feet. Epsie flinched, taking a step back. "Now, let me do my business."

Liliana began murmuring a mantra for a powerful spell she would use. Sparks started forming all around her as she held a hand out aimed towards Kirsten, who continued to lie down on the ground in pain.

Chibi's eyes widened. She was not letting a thing like this happen before her.

Just as a large sphere of electricity was shot at her youngest sister, she jumped on top of her acting as a shield, and was able to create a small barrier of water before the hit.

That, of course, was not enough to keep Chibi from any injuries.

After taking the hit, Chihiro blacked out right beside Kirsten. Epsie started screaming in panic at her, running towards her sister and holding her in her arms. Kirsten watched, crawling away. She'd been in too much shock to process what had just happened.

"How pathetic, she risked her life to save a useless piece of garbage," Liliana said, nearing Epsie and the passed out Chibi. "Shows just how much she's wo-"

Out of the blue, a scythe meister appeared just in time.

"WITCH HUNTER!"

Miyu recognized this voice anywhere. She had seemed to light up after hearing her, and was glad she had appeared right when all hope had been lost.

"MAKA ALBARN!" she shouted out loud. The twin-tailed meister looked over at the witch and flashed a smile.

Her attack had just barely missed Liliana, but it was strong enough to inflict some damage.

"More of you mangy little kids appear every time I visit this city. It's no wonder all of these weak witches before me had failed their missions and drove them to settle this all with a truce."

She took a large gulp and stood back up, stomping towards Kirsten and forcefully picking her up.

"We'll be back. After all, we aren't the main course."

With a snicker, Liliana disappeared into thin air with Kirsten. Chibi had woken up just after it had happened.

"Chibi? Are you okay?" Epsie asked reassuringly, looking down at the injured witch. Chihiro opened her eyes slowly and sat up, holding her head.

"I'm fine. My head just hurts a bit."

She looked around with a disappointed look on her face.

"She got away, didn't she?" Chibi asked as she stood up. Miyu nodded her head.

"With Kirsten too. But look at who decided to come to your rescue, Chibi!" Miyu pointed over at Maka with a grin on her face. A small smiled made its way on Chibi's lips.

"Long time no see, Maka," she spoke.

"It's been awhile. It's good to see that you're doing just fine!"

A friendly conversation was then interrupted by a snooty "hmph" from near by. The entire group turned their heads to the direction it was coming from.

Melanie, again.

And this time, she had weapons in hand. Two guns that looked exactly like Liz and Patti. Maka's grip on Soul tightened as she got into a stance. Chibi placed a hand on the technician's shoulder and exchanged looks with her. Maka then relaxed herself and lowered her weapon.

"What do you want with us?" Chibi asked monotonously, stepping forward.

"I want my fiance back, you whore!" Melanie shouted out loud.

Miyu's eyes widened after those words came out of Melanie's trash talking mouth. There was no holding back now that she wasn't in school.

"How dare you…" she muttered.

"What're you gonna do, huh?" Melanie taunted.

Miyu dashed towards the petite girl and pounced onto her as if she were a predator hunting its prey. Her hands made their way onto Melanie's neck as she began to slowly tighten, her hands beginning to ignite flames while doing so. She had this twisted sadistic expression on her face while doing so, until her fun was interrupted.

"Get off of her, Miyu," Chibi said, "She's here to fight me."

She rolled her eyes and got off the brunette, leaving burn marks on her neck. Melanie stood up, coughing uncontrollably.

"Stupid Lemony," Miyu crossed her arms and stood back.

"I'm ready to start whenever you are," Chihiro stated.


	11. Extra

Miyu and her two friends, Shiro and Fay, were out on a little 'job' in the snowy mountains. There wasn't much left for them to do, so the trio decided to do some hiking before leaving. They wanted to take in the cold atmosphere before going back to their hometown, the scorching hot Death City. Miyu wasn't very fond of the cold. It made her feel weak and sick, since she was a witch of fire.

"Dude, Miyu, are you alright?" Shiro asked, placing his hand on her shoulder. "You look really tired."

"I'm fine. This is all fine. Let's just keep hiking, okay? Don't worry about me, I'm a big buff man, I can handle this," she reassured him. He cocked a brow while looking at her, but brushed it off and took it off his mind just as she had told him to.

"It's so cold up here, I almost feel alive and well," Fay said, spinning around as they walked up a steep hill with a thick coating of snow. It was fresh, too.

"It kind of almost reminds me of home," Shiro said, chuckling. He lived in a small apartment by himself in Death City. It was a good thing he wasn't completely lonely. Miyu was starting to get a little bored up on this mountain, so she decided to stir up some trouble. As she surveyed the area, she spotted a snowman in the distance. Miyu ran up to it.

"Hey, Fay," Miyu caught the small blonde's attention. The witch suddenly gasped. "Where's Shiro?!"

The smallest of the trio played along with the joke. "Hehehehe, is _that_ him?!" she questioned, pointing at the snowman beside Miyu. Shiro stared at the two girls. His expression was of nothing but clear annoyance.

"Guys, what the hell..."

Miyu and Fay didn't say anything else. They just laughed all to themselves.

"Quit it," he said, passing by them and continuing the small hike.

"Hey, hey," Miyu started, "don't walk ahead of us! The teacher said we're supposed to stick together!"

"Yeah, Shiro! Besides, you're a snowman. Snowmen aren't supposed to walk that fast," Fay added. The albino rolled his eyes.

"I'm so tired of you guys and your jokes."

* * *

 **A/N** : Shiro is a meister, and Fay is his weapon partner. Fay transforms into a naginata, and is also able to partner up with Miyu.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N** : This seemed better in my head, pt. 2.

* * *

The meister, being a beginner, was obviously not going to be the one taking the first hit, considering she was too busy whining in pain from the damage Miyu had caused. Chibi went in for the kill and ran towards her, jumping high into the air and landing a heavy punch straight to her face. Using magic was no use; she was far too weak to challenge a witch like her at this level.

Chibi's punch caused Melanie to fly backwards, landing onto the ground. After her attack had successfully hit, she cracked her knuckles.

"You won't be able to beat me and 'get your fiance back' if you're going to be fighting like a weakling, you know. You've gotta start taking this meister thing seriously."

Melanie slowly stood up, gritting her teeth. Kid stood in the back watching the catfight. He knew he said he wanted to avoid violence when it came to this type of situation, but it was too late to stop her now.

"BEAT HER UP!" Epsie cheered from the audience. Kid looked at her, and then looked away, placing his face in the palm of his hand while letting out a sigh, thinking, _what am I going to do with these girls…_

"Well?" Chibi started, approaching Melanie once more, "are you gonna shoot at me or not?"

Melanie did nothing but look at the witch and grit her teeth, as if that were going to intimidate her.

"Have it your way, then."

Chibi placed her hand onto the petite's face, grasping it, and then holding her up. A quick shot of pressurized water was blasted from her palm, causing her to push the brunette backwards once more causing more injuries to her face.

"She's really messing up that 'pretty' face of her's, isn't she?" Epsie asked, leaning towards Miyu. Miyu stood there watching the fight, feeling the adrenaline rush through her veins, wishing she was able to be the one to bring the girl down.

"She really is, but I wish she'd just KILL her already."

After her second hit, Chibi noticed the designs on Melanie's weapons. She raised a brow in confusion; she'd recognized these designs, but if they were really who she thought they were, why were they working with Melanie?

"Liz? Patti?" she called out.

She was able to get a response.

"Sorry, this isn't a very proper way to greet you, is it?" Liz answered in a sheepish tone of voice.

"Why are the two of you partnered up with her?"

"Sorry Chibi!" Patti exclaimed, "She basically forced us to!"

Chibi turned her head and made eye contact with Kid, exchanged faces, then shifted her gaze onto Melanie once more and rolled her eyes.

"Pathetic. That's all that you'll ever be. Pathetic. And you wonder why Kid has no romantic interest in you, huh?"

Chibi grabbed Melanie by the hair, pulling her head towards her, making sure she kept eye contact.

"I'm gonna let you off this one time. Scram, or get your ass completely kicked by me."

Melanie looked up at the witch and shook her head. She raised her hand into the air and landed a sharp smack to Chibi's face. She stood right back up after, as if she felt no pain.

"So it's going to be like that, huh?"

Chibi took steps back as she kept her eyes locked on the girl, She formed a large bubble that would encase her entire body, and slowly, she turned up the heat.

"Leave this city now, or die."

Melanie struggled inside of the bubble, beginning to suffocate and drown. Her grip on Liz and Patti weakened, and soon enough, she let go of them, freeing them. The two twin pistols were able to escape the bubble, unharmed. As the brunette continued to struggle, Chibi turned her back and began walking back to the city.

"There's no point on continuing to pay attention to someone who is just another measly bug."


	13. Chapter 12

A few days after little war the Yamazakis had to partake in, everyone had begun to settle down yet again. Maka and Soul were back in town, Death the Kid, Liz, and Patti were now living happily in Gallows Mansion again, and as for Chibi and Miyu? Well, the usual. Miyu went to school and spent her free time on her laptop, and Chibi was the good little girl who did all the chores; she took care of the house while her father was gone, she cooked for her sister, and she went out to buy groceries, even when she's the one who was injured. Epsie would drop in every now and then to take care of Chibi's wounds, but besides all of that, all was well in Death City.

For now, at least.

Today, the gang had planned a little hangout at Deathbucks to catch up with each other, and for Kid and Chibi to have a little talk. The two made it so that they were the first ones to appear in order to have some alone time with each other.

Being the gentleman that he is, Death the Kid made sure he was the first one to appear at the cafe. A man should never keep a woman waiting.

Chibi arrived only minutes later after he did.

"Good afternoon, Kid!" she called out from afar, waving her hand at him. She wore a simple white sundress and a hat to go along with it. Today's weather was at it's finest, but also at it's hottest.

"Afternoon, Chihiro," Kid responded, opening the door to the cafe. "After you."

Chibi walked into the cafe and sat down at a table right by the window. She then took off her sunhat and placed it onto the table and proceeded to fix her hair, knowing the hat would have messed it up at least a little bit. Kid sat in the seat across from her and watched.

"You're fine the way you are," he started, "You shouldn't have to fix your hair up that much."

She looked at the grim reaper, her lavender eyes glistened as the sunlight settled on them. She then let out a soft giggle, her pale cheeks becoming tinged pink.

"Whatever, Kid."

"Well, how have your wounds been?" he asked as he tilted his head slightly.

"I've been healing just fine, thanks to Epsie. She brings me a bunch of different products and such to make sure I don't get any scars. I appreciate her help, but it almost feels like she's overdoing it. Has Melanie showed up at your mansion at all recently?"

"Not at all. I've gotten a few calls from her family here and there asking where she's been, but I don't know myself."

"I certainly didn't kill her. I just suffocated her enough to make her pass out, that's all. Wherever she is, she better stay there."

A waitress approached the two and asked if they had something in mind that they already had to order. The two paused their conversation, and had asked for their desire drinks, and for Chibi, dessert too.

"You know, Kid," Chibi started, looking out the window and watching people pass by the cafe, "I might be wrong, but something tells me that my mother and Melanie may or may not be working together. I've got this really uneasy feeling about it."

"I wouldn't blame you for thinking about such a thing, there is a possibility. We'll just have to find out in the future, and hope Liliana doesn't bring even more destruction to Death City."

Their drinks arrived shortly, and the two took quick sips. Chibi still had to wait for the shortcake she'd ordered. Her stomach growled; she ran out the house without bothering to eat something before doing so and now here she sat, regretting her decisions.

"Did you eat lunch before you left the house?" Kid asked her. A sheepish chuckle escaped her lips as she shook her head.

"I didn't eat anything because I woke up late today. I was afraid I was going to keep you waiting for too long if I didn't hurry," she answered.

"I wouldn't have minded it."

"But still! I don't like having people wait for me."

The slice of cake Chibi ordered was then served. It was topped with strawberries and had layers of spongy cake and fluffy cream with chopped strawberries. Her eyes lit up as she picked up her fork, taking a piece of the cake and putting it in her mouth. She chewed slowly, savoring the sweetness, and then gulped it down with a smile on her face.

"You do realize it's unhealthy to eat sweets as your first snack or meal of the day, right?" Kid chuckled, taking a sip of his coffee as he watched her enjoy her dessert.

"That doesn't mean a thing to me as long as it's good!" Chibi exclaimed, taking another bite out of her cake.

"On another note, you should probably hurry and finish the cake. They're gonna be here soon and I know they'll want to sit at the outside table."

Chibi pouted, looking over at Kid with her fork in her mouth.

"I don't want to rush eating this, so why don't we just move out over there now?" she suggested, placing her sunhat back onto her head as she stood up from her seat.

"Alright then. I'll carry your drink for you, so you can eat that while we're walking," he responded, picking up Chibi's iced latte.

As they started walking, Chibi would pick up another piece of cake with her fork. Before she was able to place it in her mouth, she had slightly tripped over a chair leg, causing the piece of shortcake that was on the cake to break in half and fall onto the floor. Chibi gasped loudly, her eyes widening as she watched the small piece hit the ground.

"I-... I…. I.. I.. I…" Chibi kept saying, choking back tears as she set down the plate on a table, then fell onto her knees in front of the fallen piece of cake. Kid turned his head, and the second he set his eyes on her, a comical sweat drop formed on his head.

"Ehm… Chibi?"

Chibi looked up at the grim reaper with teary eyes, continuing to grieve over the cake.

"My…. M-my _cake_ …."

Kid let out a sigh. "I'll buy you another slice once we sit down outside. Now, let's go." He held the door open.

Before she burst into tears, her face lit up again, then she quickly picked herself up off the floor. She would grab the plate where the rest of her shortcake was, and rushed to eat it now that she knew he was willing to buy her a second slice.

"Well? What's the plan?" Soul asked with his eyebrow raised, looking over at both Chibi and Kid. "What're we supposed to do the next time your mom decides to come uninvited?"

"It's sad to say that neither of us know. My mother is unpredictable. All we have to do is hope for the best and fend ourselves as much as we can without destroying the city," Chibi answered.

"Hey… Speaking of," Maka started, "That girl that was with her. Wasn't that your sister, Kirsten?"

Chibi nodded her head.

"Kirsten disappeared two years ago out of the blue without even saying anything to us. What makes it even weirder is that she was acting perfectly fine even before she left the house. It must've been an abduction," it was obvious Chihiro had been thinking about this for awhile now.

"That means we have two objectives now, right?" Liz propped her elbow onto the table as she rested her head upon her palm.

"This is so uncool," Soul murmured.

"I know this is a work load, considering we haven't done much fighting in the past few years," Kid started, "but it's time for us to shift gears. We have to do what we can, we've got to protect this city for as long as we can."

"Yeah! Kid's right!" Patti cheered. The entire group nodded their heads.

"Hey, have any of you seen Black Star and Tsubaki around?" Chibi leaned into the ground, shoving a larger piece of the THIRD slice of cake she got.

"Huh, that idiot?" Maka chuckled, "We haven't heard from him in a while."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's holding a 'big show' somewhere else right now," Soul added.

Chibi sighed. "Just as I was getting somewhere in my head too…"

The group spent another hour at Deathbucks talking more about Liliana, telling stories about their vacations; just simply catching up with each other. While in the middle of this, Taura had just happened to be passing by. She walked towards the group with a huge grin on her face, waving her hand.

"Yo!" she spoke as if she were close to everyone who sat at the table when in reality, she has only been properly introduced to three. This was just the redhead being the social butterfly that she is.

"Ah, Taura, you came here just in time," Chibi smiled at her. The ravenette then looked over at Soul and Maka. "Taura, these two are Soul and Maka, the meister and weapon that Miyu's always talking about. Soul, Maka, this is Taura, my best friend from Beatty and my weapon partner."

"Hey, nice to finally meet you," Soul said cooly while looking over at her.

"It's nice to meet the both of you two! I've heard lots," Taura responded.

"Here, why don't you come sit with us?" Maka scooted her chair over as she made room for her. Taura pulled up a chair and sat with the rest of the group.

"So, what kind of a weapon can you turn into?" the albino asked her as she got comfortable in her chair.

"I'm a gunblade. Part gun, part blade."

"Yeah, and her weapon form looks pretty badass too," Chibi added.

"Wow, that seems pretty cool," Soul said, impressed by her answer.

"Have you two actually fought together yet?" Maka wondered. Taura and Chibi exchanged looks and began laughing.

"Outside of the DWMA, no. I'm only here for emergencies, or if she's too lazy to do anything with her powers I guess," Taura said. Maka nodded as a sign of understanding what she meant.

"So, Taura, my flaming little social butterfly," Chibi started, speaking slyly, "do you know of any parties we can attend later tonight? We're trying to find some way to all spend time tonight while having fun and getting down on the dancefloor."

"You came to the right person, Chibs," Taura started, whipping out her planner from her back pocket, putting on a pair of reading glasses she had stashed… somewhere? "Alright, let's see… We've got a party at 10pm located somewhere in the outskirts of Death City by a couple of rebellious kids still attending the DWMA, they're in the NOT class I'm assuming. Starting at 8pm, we've got a much more elegant, fancy, formal party at some snobby girl's mansion… Oh! And here's one we might like. At 9pm, we've got a giant party happening at some jock's place in the next city. Lots of food, lots of drinks, lots of sweets, and most importantly, lots of dancing!"

"Wait, wait!" Maka exclaimed worriedly, both of her hands making a 'stop!' motion, "we're actually going through with this? I thought we were just joking around!"

"Oh please," Taura responded, "parties are no joke, Maka."

"Besides, don't you think it'll be nice? We'll all be together having fun and be laid back for once," Liz added.

"I don't know guys… I'd rather stay home and read a book."

"Quit it with that, that's so uncool, Maka. If you stay home too much you'll start growing mushrooms on your head," Soul lectured. The twin tailed meister started pouting.

"Fine, I'll go…"

"So I'm sure we can all agree with the 9 o'clock party then? I'll give everyone a ride, I've got my own car and everything," Taura said, leaning back on her chair as she shut her planner. The group nodded.

"Alright. Let's make this a night to remember!"


	14. Chapter 13

The gang planned on meeting up at Chibi's house ten minutes before the party started. Taura arrived the earliest out of everyone else since, well, she was the driver.

As Chibi walked out into the hallway after she had finished getting ready, she had seen her sister, Miyu, leave the dark cave that is her bedroom with a knife in hand. She walked into the bathroom all zombie-like, which confused Chibi.

 _What has she been doing in there?_ Chibi thought, peeping into her room. On the bright screen of her laptop was the word, "Homestuck."

Chibi left the room even more confused on what was going on. This "Homestuck" seemed harmless, nothing of it looked like some bad influence at first glance to Chibi, but this obviously was not the case.

Inside of the locked bathroom, Miyu stared at herself in the mirror, releasing her hair from its usual braids. The circles underneath her eyes had darkened. She seemed like she was terribly traumatized and sleep deprived.

"Do it for her," Miyu muttered underneath her breath, "Do it for him…"

And with those words, the young witch raised the knife to her hair, cutting it short. What used to be long beautiful hair had now been turned into uneven, choppy, shoulder length hair. Despite this, Miyu seemed happy with her decisions.

With her hair scattered all over the bathroom floor, she walked out, placing the knife into the sink. Taura sat down on the couch with a chocolate cornet in her mouth. She watched as Miyu passed by, walking towards the stairway. The fiery redhead started screaming muffled screams, catching Miyu's attention. Taura then accidentally swallowed the small piece of the cornet she had in her mouth, falling off the couch and onto the ground as she started choking. Miyu ran towards the struggling girl and began patting her back, hopefully helping her. She then eventually coughed it up.

"M-MIYU?!" Taura shouted, looking at her best friend's younger sister. Miyu blinked multiple times, staring at Taura.

"Yes?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR?"

"I did it for her."

"DID IT FOR WHO?"

"I did it for her. And I did it for him."

"WHAT."

"Karezi."

"W…. WHAT?"

Chibi heard the commotion going on downstairs and decided to check on what had been going on.

"Is everything okay here..?" she asked. Miyu turned around and looked at her older sister. Chibi took a few quick steps backwards and raised her hands in shock.

"Is my haircut really that bad?" Miyu asked, sitting down on the couch stealing Taura's spot.

"I mean… It's not bad. You just look weird," Taura said, sitting up. Chibi nodded, agreeing with her friend.

A knock was heard from the front door, followed by the sound of the door opening. Kid, Liz, and Patti had just shown up, which means the only people left were Soul and Maka.

"I heard a lot of yelling while we were outside," Death the Kid started, looking over at Chibi, Taura, and Miyu, "what's going o-..."

His sight was set upon Miyu's hair. The reaper went silent, beginning to scratch his head as he walked into the kitchen and tried to calm himself. Chibi knew exactly what was going on; he was having another one of his asymmetry breakdowns. She quickly ran over to help before it got any worse.

"Would you look at that," Liz said, placing her hand on her hip, "it seems that Kid still has his little freak outs."

"HAHAHAHA! Miyu's hair isn't symmetrical!" Patti exclaimed, laughing while she did so.

"Ah yes. My asymmetrical hair," Miyu laughed to herself, walking up to stairs, crawling back into her cave.

Taura walked over to the twin pistols, deciding to start a conversation with them.

"So, do you guys know when Maka and Soul plan on arriving?" Taura asked, looking at her Irish wrist watch. They were running out of time.

"Dunno. Knowing them, they're probably arguing right now. And then they're gonna show up with Soul saying, 'oh, sorry for being fashionably late.' Something along those lines," Liz answered, looking towards the kitchen. "Never mind that. I just hope Kid clears up his mind before we leave."

All you could hear coming from the kitchen was quiet weeping, and Chibi's soft calming voice. Both Taura and Liz giggled, while Patti was distracted by the thought of giraffes and crayons, something of the sort, knowing her childish behavior.

"Chibi… Even you're asymmetrical!" Kid cried out, looking at Chibi and observing her hair. "Why do you only have a heart shaped strand on one side? Why are your bangs only swooped one way?!"

Chibi blinked a few time in confusion, a blank expression drawn onto her face. How did she get herself into this in the first place?

Without thinking, Kid placed both of his hands onto Chibi's chest, giving them a firm squeeze. "EVEN ONE OF YOUR BOOBS ARE SLIGHTLY BIGGER THAN THE OTHER!"

Chibi's eyes widened as she let out a loud scream, backing away from Kid. Her porcelain face became flushed completely red as she wrapped an arm around herself, protecting her chest area. "It's only natural! The left is supposed to be bigger than the right! Your heart is right there!" she argued. Kid continued to have his fit.

"Hey, hey!" Liz shouted, walking into the scene. She grabbed Kid by the collar and gave him a hard smack across the face. "Get a hold of yourself, Kid! You're a grim reaper!"

A moment of silence.

And then Kid's eyes started watering.

"Ow, Liz! That really hurt!" he said, placing a hand on the cheek she smacked. Liz let out an exhausted sigh.

"What am I supposed to do with such an idiot meister…"

A doorbell was heard. Taura quickly walked over to the door and opened it. There, stood Soul and Maka.

"Hey! Soul and Maka are here," Taura announced. She pulled out her car keys from the small shoulder bag she brought along and swung it around. "Let's get going, everyone!"

"Alright guys," Taura started, parking her car while unlocking the doors and pulling the keys out. "Are you all ready to party?"

"Oh, boy…" Maka muttered underneath her breath. She wasn't the type to go out and have fun late at night, which was obvious, considering how big of a bookworm she was.

"C'mon, Maka. You're supposed to be a cool meister," Soul said, getting out of the car.

"Like I said earlier today, it'll be fun. We'll all be partying together, so just stop worrying this one time," Liz added. Maka let out a sigh, nodding her head.

"Fine, I'll try…."

"KUMIKO-SENPAAAI!~"

After being called for, Taura started cringing. She looked away from where the voice was coming from while mouthing the word, "Fuck."

A blonde boy just a little taller than Taura approached her with a loving expression on his face, as if he were obsessed with the redhead or something. But that was definitely it. This kid is Taura's personal stalker.

"Kuuuumiko-senpai," he started, clasping his hands, "I didn't think you'd show up here!"

Taura continued to avoid any eye contact with this mysterious male.

"I didn't think you'd end up being here either. And I wish I'd known ahead of time, so I wouldn't have to see your face."

"Thats so mean, Kumiko-senpai!" he exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her arm. "At least give me a chance!"

"Dude, I told you multiple times already to leave me alone. How long do you plan on doing this whole stalker thing?"

The male's eyes started getting all watery. He was clearly faking it, though.

"So, Taura. Who exactly is this?" Chibi asked, her head slightly tilting to the side. Taura eyed the boy, cringed some more, then looked over at Chibi.

"This kid's name is Drew. I met him while I was volunteering at the DWMA a year ago and he hasn't stopping trying to kiss my ass since then," Taura responded, crossing her arms.

"Is that an invitation?" Drew asked, getting down on his knees. Taura shot a cold glare at him as he did so.

"NO."

Chibi and the others laughed while this happened.

"B-But…" Drew's facial expression had suddenly become too mature for his personality. He looked up at the redhead with a burning passion seen in his eyes. It was one of those perfect moments you see in a typical shoujo anime; sparkly pink background with the roses and everything. For a second, Drew looked like the perfect shoujo boyfriend. "Taura…"

Taura screamed internally as the atmosphere had suddenly completely changed. Her face became flushed, causing the weapon to panic. She then turned away from the boy and stomped into the house.

"I'M TIRED OF THIS GUYS, LET'S JUST GO PARTY."

Drew watched as she walked away, letting out a sigh as he got up. He then patted down his pants, removing any trace of dirt and dust.

"Dude, that was totally uncool," Soul commented. The blond looked over at the albino with slight confusion painted on his face.

"That whole 'senpai' scene… That was really cringey."

"It was all just an act," he responded calmly, which surprised the entire gang. "I know how much she hates it when people do that, I'm only messing around with her."

"Wait…" Chibi started, aggressively observing the boy. "You… can act like a normal human being?"

Drew blinked a few times, then let out a sheepish chuckle. "Is it really that surprising?"

"Just how old are you?"

"I'm eighteen. Turning nineteen in a few weeks."

Chibi giggled to herself, covering her mouth. "I didn't realize Taura was still into younger men…"

Drew picked up her murmuring. "Is she really?"

"Maybe, maybe not. That's all for you to find out."

Taura stuck her head out the door, her cheeks still tinted pink.

"Hey guys, hurry up!" she shouted, looking down at the ground with a pout. "You're wasting party time…"

"I do believe we should listen to her," Kid said, beginning to walk towards the front door. "We should all go and start enjoying ourselves now." He placed an arm around Chibi and looked down at her with a smile.

"YAY! Party, party, party!" Patti chanted, throwing her fists into the air as she followed behind the couple with Liz by her side. Soul and Maka exchanged looks, and did the same as well.


End file.
